The bound between brothers and sister
by stormy1416
Summary: Join Lightning McQueen And Eugene Fitzherbert as they battle life side by side with their brother max and their sister Sibella. life is not simple for them with fights, love, friendships, priatecy. will there past come back to haunt them? . please review *WARNING CONTAINS SEX, DRUGS, ALCOHOL CHILD ABUSED AND RAPE (BLOOD AND DEATH.)*
1. Chapter 1 the begining

**The bound between brothers and sister. **

Chapter 1 the beginning

Denver Colorado USA 1st August 1990.

"em miss, sir you have four children one boy, three girls, what wold you like to call them." "Was the boy the oldest?" "Yes sir." "He will be called Lightning Dylan James, the oldest girl will be called sally thorn, then blonde one will be called Sabrina dusk, the youngest who is ginger will be called Sophie Luna." " And the last name sir." "Dracula!" He said showing his long white shape fangs, as he's eyes turned red. "Right, o I am so sorry but we have done everything we can but your daughters were still born."

1hour later. "So boom booms what shall we do, how are we going to test him." "I don't know Marishka honey." "Why don't we a banned lightning in a back ally and set fire to it, if he survives we know he is the one." "That's a good idea."

So they did meanwhile on the Nocturne. Dracula brother's had a premonition. "LORCAN! Where is he, LORCAN!" "Got go ladies, captain calling. Yes captain" "Lorcan there you are , where have you been." "Well captain I was ….." " Never, mind that Marishka has pop she had one boy lightning Dylan James Dracula and three girls, Sally thorn, Sabrina dusk and Sophie Luna Dracula, the girls were still born and they are going to and going to a banned poor lightning in a back ally and set fire to it." "O that's terrible, and you want me to go and get him then bring him back here." Said lorcan. "Yes if you would." "Aye captain."

" So Ivan the captain sent Lorcan out to look for his nephew. It wasn't long before he saw flames and heard the cry of a new born baby. Lorcan used his vampire speed in to the flames 2 seconds later he came out with a baby in his arms then called 911."

"Captain!" "Aye Lorcan." " I bring to you your nephew." "O thank you." " what are you going to do with him sir?" "What I am going to do with him , he's not a lost puppy you found that needs a home ,And he has a name it's lightning, he has my blood , I will call ma parents and Marishka's so they can tell everyone else."

4 months later. Lightning got christened. "Hey captain in 24 days it will it will be his first charismas." " yeah his auntie Hilda and Zelda Spellman want him to go to the gypsy orphanage." " why he is not an orphan." said lorcan "No but his parents don't want him." Said the captain. "well we'll look after him." "We can't not on the sea it's too dangers, any way he can't go to he is three., And Salem saberhagen will look after him, but not on his own." "why he is there uncle." " No he is Hilda and Zelda's cat." "O."

Denver Colorado USA 19th August 1991. 

Marishka and Dracula have had twins Eugene Tornado Dracula and Ingrid Dracula. The captain said to himself. But Ingrid was still born and we had to rescue poor Eugene. "Aye captain but lightning Dylan James Fitzherbert is happy now he not an only child." " Yes he seems happy Darcy." "So will Eugene get christened Fitzherbert too?." " Yes Darcy he will."

Denver Colorado USA 14th September 1995. 

Marishka and my big brother Vlad had four children but this time they had two boys and two girls , and again both the girls Draculara and Matilda were still born, and they sent max and Vladimir to the back ally and set fire to it, we could only save max. 10 children and only three have survived. The captain said to himself then two toddlers came running in to his cabin.

"UNCLE IVAN!" shouts a 4 year old Eugene and a 5 year old lightning. "Hey guys have you seen your new baby brother." "Yeah he is cool" "How's the orphanage." "Em fine." " said a scared lightning. " do you felt the same way Eugene about your brother and the orphanage." "Er yeah." Said a sacred Eugene.

Flimby maryport Cumbria England 1st October 1998. 

"Captain are you all right?" "All right tree survived birth. Sibella Stormy October Dracula, Simba Dracula, Ruby Dracula was still born like the rest of her older sisters, and Bolto Dracula Survived birth. They a banded them in the woods. But their sons died and …, Sibella Survived because of you Lorcan you saved her, I am going to visit my brother Vladimir and my sister in law Marishka. Tell Marishka's parents and get Sibella's brothers here." "Aye captain." "Are you sure captain." "Aye Darcy I am." "O a no would have done." "Shut it Lorcan, now do as he says."

"Brother." Said the captain as he stormed in to the castle. "Ivan o do come in." said Dracula sarcastically. "And where is Marishka." "Well she is resting she is a bit sore." "I want to talk about your four children." "We don't care about them especially Sibella they mean nothing to us." "We will tell them you're dead as in 6 foot under, and you know lightning, Eugene and max love her." "well we don't love them my son and heir little Vladdy is dead." "So what you're going to keep having kids until you get what you want." "Yes, good bye brother." And with that the captain left. "It will be ok boom booms." "I know." "Aleeera , Verona get lost NOW."


	2. Chapter 2 growing up

**The bound between brothers and sister. **

Chapter 2 Growing up.

"LIGHTNING,EUGENE,MAX shouted a 3 year old Sibella. " Hey Stormy said lightning trying to be cool. " Yeah hey Sibella said Eugene. Hey Sam have you came to join us here in this dump." "Yeah max" said an unsure Sibella.

6 months later. "So how old are they Nick we can forester them right?" " Yeah forester not adopt because I work there, Lightning is 11 ,Eugene is 10, Max is 6 and Sam is 3." Said nick to his wife Lilly.

" Lightning ,Eugene, Max and Sam can you go to Clair's office she wants to see you." Said a blonde girl the same age as Lightning." "Ok Angle will do." All four of them walked to Clair's office door and knocked. "Come in you four." Said Clair " Em you wanted to see us." "yes Eugene I have some good news for you four." "Which is?" "asked Max " Don't interrupt me Max said Clair as she slapped Max across his face. " As I was saying Nick and his wife Lilly want to forester you isn't that great." Said Clair "Is it great for us or you?" Asked Lightning. "Don't be cheeky young man." "well I am not because I don't like the cheeky girls so I am not a cheeky boy." " Shut your mount and don't talk back to me like that." Shouted Clair as she got a knife and slowly drew a line of blood down Lightning's face. " That's against the law you can't beat the crap out of kids." "O yeah well so is steeling Eugene and Sibella or should I say Flynn Rider and Sam the black heart." " YOU MAKE US!" shouted little Sibella and the top of her lungs. " I do no such THING!" Cried Clair as she whipped every one of them " NOW GET OUT." They did not hesitate and ran out.

"This is your new home for now anyway." "said Nick. "Cool got cable." Said lightning." " yes we do and wow you're a proper little yank, why do u ask?" " ok do you get the sports channel?" Ask lightning as he entered the house." "Yes why thinking about watching some sports." "yeah the race the piston cup one see I am a big fan and one day soon I will be racing on that same track with strip weathers." Said Lightning "Sounds like a plan and a good dream there kid." Said Nick Yeah were the Fabulous Hudson Hornet raced. I can see it now as I drive past the fans will be shouting Lightning McQueen." " O NASCAR fan I thought your last name was Fitzherbert not McQueen." "Well it is but at school its McQueen because we got pick on because Fitzherbert is German name." Said lightning. Nick couldn't believe what he just heard how racist.

Lightning ,Eugene, Max and Sibella were living happily with Nick and Lilly it was the 15th November 2001. Lilly had just set of to work and Nick was taking the four children to school. " You know lightning you dream big but that's good all you need to do is work hard and you'll get there." "Really you think I been a fan since I was 4." Said lightning. "Have any of you three got a dream." "no not really said Sibella and Max " I have." Said Eugene " Well what is it." " I want to live on my own private island soured by a big pile of money not running from any one." Just then Lilly drove past then out of nowhere two cars smashed in each side of then one in the front and back, Lilly came flying out of the roof of the car and landed in the middle of the road. Nick ran to his wife but his was to late she was dead. An ambulance came and took Lilly's body away. The Fitzherbert/McQueen siblings went back to ST Clair's Orphanage .

"Lighty, Eugene where do baby come from." Asked Sibella. Lightning and Eugene look at each other than lightning started to speak Well Storm when a mommy and daddy love each other very very much they like to show each." Said lightning. "In what way." Asked Sibella. "Well Sibella you need a mommy and daddy and they go to bed to do a little dance. Where they move around and kiss a lot." "Yeah Eugene is right then 9 months later out comes the baby and that is called Sex." "Yes Lightning but we call it the tango." " Tango why." "Asked Sibella "there's a saying it takes two , and it takes two to do the Tango." "Ok Wighty so why does it take 9 months." Asked Sibella well the tadpoles which are called sperm go from inside daddy to mommy's egg it takes just less than 9 months to make and then the baby needs to pack." Said lightning. "Yeah Rome wasn't built in a day and it's not a cake recipe like Max thought." "Said Eugene.

4 years later. "Guys Lorcan wants to see us with our grandparents and Darcy." Said max "Ok Max we will be there." Said lightning. So they walking in to the dining room "You want to see us uncle." "Yes Eugene it's time to tell Sibella the truth now she is 7 but you all need to stay I need to talk to you and lightning to." "OK what truth." Ask Sibella "Well Daryl what we are about to tell you will change your life for ever." "Yeah Darcy is right you need to be brave, and you can't tell anyone." "Ok Lorcan." "That's ma girl." Said Lorcan in his Irish accent. "So spit it out." Said Sibella. " Ok you're a Vicht which is a vampire crossed by a witch." Said the captain "What next you'll be telling me that our dad was Dracula and our mother was the blonde bride who was known as the blood countess." Said Sibella. " Yeah that's right." Said Lorcan. " No its not vampire and witches don't exist." Said Sibella shaking violently. "Well I exist Lorcan , Darcy Maid Marion AKK your nana, Robin hood/ black bread AKK your grandad, and your brothers exist don't we not." "Yes." Said Sibella

"This can't be true." Said a shocked and anger Sibella." "It is sis." "Said lightning as he put arm around her. "This next part is for you boy's." Said there nana. " When you are 16 you get your powers so you'll have to control your self's around girls." Said their granddad. " Why were teenagers part from max." "Yes how can I put this so you yanks will understand ar yes keep your trouser snake in its home." Said Lorcan. The three boy burst out laughing at this. " Yes laugh it up." Said the captain "Sorry uncle it's a funny word." Said Eugene thought a laugh. "Anyway it's called a sex gene." Said the captain embarrassed. "Sex gene what does that do?" said an confused Eugene "Moron it makes you have Sex A LOT you know a player." Said lightning as he smack Eugene over the head.

"Well you all know about your brothers and sisters you were born with." Said Darcy "Yeah they all answered "well your dad cheated on your mother and had a little girl called Goldie, well your mam found out and killed her she would have been 6 now, two years after that your parents had four girls Sapphire,Crysal,Onyx and Amethyst, they like all your sister part from Sibella were still born, your mam last month gave birth to a werewolf child called Wolfly , and your dad killed him." Explained Darcy."


	3. Chapter 3 A dream come true

**The bound between brothers and sister.**

Chapter 3 A dream come true.

**1 year later.**

"See you later." "Said a blonde haired girl. " Yeah you will." Said a now 16 year old Lightning. "Hey Lightning." "Hey Tornado." "Yeah that's my middle name just call me Flynn." "Said Eugene scratching his head." "So anyway Lightning are we going to pick up." "Yeah we have to." "What the hell has gotten into you?" Asked Eugene in a disgusted voice. "ER nothing I am free and single now no more Carly sugar pie, let's just go and pick up Thunder and Stormy." Said Lightning whiles rolling his eyes.

**24 hours later. **"WAKE UP RISE AND SHINE ITS SATURDAY!" shouted one of the male workers. "Hop in to the Mimi bus we're going to the market." "Shouted Nick." "Nick" came a groan nick turn around to find a pale looking Lightning. "Hey kid you don't look so well are you ok." Asked nick construed. Lightning coughed "I am fine just feeling a little hot." Said Lightning nick felt his head "Man your sweating more than a hog." "Stop spinning nick." Said Lightning "You're not going anywhere I clean it up with Clair, do you want me to stay with you." Asked nick "are you going to dress up like a nurse." "You haven't lost your sense of hummer I think Angle wants to stay with you ok." "Ok Nick"

Knock knock "Who could that be my poorly wrighting." Said Angle in a baby voice. "Don't call me that and I am not sick I lied to stop here." Said Lightning angrily "Why." "None of ya business." Said Lightning answering the door. "Hello Lightning you want to see me." Asked the blond girl at the door. "Yeah come in." Said a now smiling Lightning. "What's she your ex doing here." Asked Angle annoyed . "I asked her to come over, can you leave us alone." Late afternoon four other blonde girls had come and hadn't left and Lightning had been go in and out of five rooms and the bathroom half naked. "You are having sex with all of them aren't you?" asked Angle "what's it to you." Said lightning in his cocky way. "I'll tell on you to Clair unless…. we have sex too." "O right will you keep it shut." Said lightning leaning in to kiss her as she nodded.

Later that night the rest of the orphanage came back. "Sibella go and see if your brother is ok and tell him and Angle I want to see both of them in ma office ASAP!" "Ok Clair." Sibella walk down the corridor and knock on Lightning's door she could hear strange noises. "Lighty are you in there is Angle with you, are you too walking around if you are can you stop the caravan is going up and down." "For god sake child just go in, he won't bite." Said Clair as she pushed Sibella in the room and held the handle on the outside. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Screamed Sibella as she saw Angle and her role model naked in bed "What the … OCRAP. Said lightning as he put on his pants and went over to her. He put his arms around her. "GET OF ME." Shouted Sibella. As swung her arm back and knock Lightning flying. By now Angle had got dressed and ran over to Sibella to try to calm her down. "It's ok sweetie." "Stay away from me you QUORN!" Shouted Sibella as she knocked Angle out of the window. Sibella kicked down the door and ran out crying everyone just looked and Lightning even the 5 other girls. "You girls go home NOW!" Said nick with that the girl ran out.

"WHAT THE HELL were you thinking Lightning?" Asked Eugene "Waite to next year when you're my age you'll will understand." "Uncle Ivan warned us about this do you even know what you have done to our little sister or where she's at." "She'll be fine lets go and find her.

STORMY! SIBELLA! SAM! Shouted Lightning Eugene and max. "He did what." Said Darcy shocked to hear what just happen. "It will be the sex gene Darcy it kicks in when there 16." "I know that Lorcan but I didn't think it would be that bad" "Shh can you hear that guys" said max "Yeah she is nearby." Said Eugene "I think you should talk to him." "Yeah Darcy right you should." "Hey Lorcan, Darcy can we have our little sister back please." "Yes Eugene and Lightning you should be ashamed."

**24 hours later. **Lightning was going to work on his broken skateboard. He couldn't afford a car because he had a dead end job and all his wages when to Clair. Lightning was the packer, deliver boy and the grease monkey for Rust-Eze. "LIGHTNING your 1 HOUR LATE!" Shouted his boss. "Sorry sir it won't happen again." "NO it won't we have an important guest here today, why are you late." "Look sir things are hard right now….." "There are for us all Clair phoned and told it all kicked of last night we know everything." "PLEASE SIR I need these jobs." "I should sack you Lightning and I will YOU'RE….." "NOONE is sacking anyone Gary in fact I would like this boy to show me round." "Yes harv."

"What is your name boy?" "Lightning sir." "What's your full name?" "Lightning Dylan James Fitzherbert but my last name at school is McQueen." "Why is that?" "We get picked on me and ma brothers and sister. See Fitzherbert is a German name that and we live in a dump our parents are dead and were drunken Murderous and a banned us all at birth." "That's mean." "Yeah and we are gypsy and pirates by birth." Said lightning showing Harv his right arm where there was a P and a G branded. "I see Lightning do you know who I am?" "Yes sir your Harv a NASCAR agented." "That's right do you know why I am here." "No Sir" "Please call me Harv am here to look for a rookie project."

"Really I have wanted to be a NASCAR driver since I can remember my 8 year old sister wants to be the first female British NASCAR driver." "And how old are you Lightning." "16 Harv" "How tall are you." "5 11" "That's ok for your age but you'll need to grow a couple more inches by next year, can you drive?" "Yes" "Got your license" "Yes" "Your good looking ladies will love you, Kid your just what am looking for now let's go to your caravan and see if you can come." "I have to warn you it's a dump and you'll have to speak to Clair the head care worker."

Harv and Lightning when to the orphanage. When they got there Harv was shocked at the breath taking village and that they travelled and performed in a circus. They walked to Clair's office and knocked then went in. "Clair I am Harv." Said Harv shaking Clair's hand. "What brings you here Harv?" "I was wondering if Lightning could go to LA where he will train to be a NASCAR at the academy for 1 year, then go on to be NASCAR driver." "Will he ever come back to us?" "No at the academy he will do 5 hours of working out every day then do 500 laps on the track." "Where do I sign?" "Here." Clair signed the papers "Can he go today." "Yes once he signs the contract." "Lightning come in here and sing your contract then pack your things and GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T COME BACK!" Lightning sing his contract and pack his things and went to tell his brothers and sister that he was leaving.

"YOUR LEAVEING NOW!" shouted Eugene. "YES you know it's been a dream of mine to become a NASCAR driver look after Thunder and Stormy ok Tornado. Said lightning look at the youngest two. "How dare you Jackass." Said Sibella as she kicked him in his balls and ran of crying max kicked lightning in the shin and went after his sister. "She's right Lightning." Said Eugene as he punched Lightning in the mouth and went after his little brother and sister. "What about us?" Asked Angle "There is no us there never was a us and never will be a us." "But we had sex yesterday I lost my virginity to you." "One you black mailed me and Two you weren't the only one." Eugene , Max and Sibella watched out of the window as their big brother left for a life of fame.

Months later and Lightning was settled in to the academy he got really tried after 5 hours of training and then 500 laps his crew said that he could be the first rookie to ever win a piston cup. He had gotten to know some of the boys who were there.

A year Lightning was at the end of his first season. "Ok here we go focus Speed I am speed 1 winner 42 losers I eat losers for breakfast. Breakfast maybe I should have had breakfast, brekky could be good for me. NO no stay focus speed faster than fast, Quicker than quick I am Lightning." There were two bangs on his trailer door. "Hey Lightning you ready." Shouted a guy from outside. "O yeah Lightning's ready." The doors of his trailer fans and paparazzi were outside "Kachow." Lightning got in his car and started the race. "For god sake he makes Spin out I get back in he makes a crash as I get throw it I can hear the crowed shout my name, so those losers go in to the pits I stay out to take the lead. I get some gas and go I have a huge lead one more lap that's all, WHAT I have blown a tire one corer to go and I have lost a other tire and then chick the king and me have a tie breaker race. In one Week. I lost my team in a press convent. O and I had to talk to those old things now I am on my way thinking about a good team." A few hours later Harv called and asked about friends Lightning's billy no mates.

Lightning when to check on his car late that right he got inside it thinking about what it was like to all only to dream of what this would have been like a little be after he fell asleep in his car and he knocked the hand break off. Some boy racers came and made Mack go to sleep. They pushed him from side to side the movement made the trailer open lightning in his car slip out 2 seconds later lightning woke up in the middle of the road a bit confused in what had just happen he need to find Mack. He thought he could see him he chase after him and got across the train track just in time he caught up to who he thought was Mack. "Mack, you're not Mack." Mack I aren't no Mack I am a build for dam sake turn on your lights moron." "Mack the interstate."

Lightning speeded down a road a cop stared chasing him. "O no maybe he can help me why shooting at me." Said lightning to himself "I haven't gone this fast in years." Said the Sheriff. Lightning started driving wavy "What in the blue blasé crazy hot rodder." Said Sheriff. He chased Lightning in two the town were some of the town people were there to see it. Lightning crashed in to some barred wire and then a statue then drove of and broke the road and got stuck in the phone wire. The next day Lightning awoke in a jail cell and talked to mater who took him to court. Doc came in "Get him out of here I want him out of my court I want him out of my town." "Sorry I am late." Said a girl with long dark brown hair that went half way down her back and blue eyes, she was wearing a blue belly top and green combat pants with black trainers. "Hey thanks for coming but were all set he's letting me go." Said Lightning He's letting you go." Said the girl "Yeah you job pretty easy today all you have to do is stand there and let me look at ya." The girl stood there with her mouth open. "Listen going to cut to the chase you me dinner." Said Lightning then he shows of. "Ow please." Said the girl "I know I get that reaction a lot I create feelings in others they themselves don't understand." Said Lightning "Ok I am going to talk to the judge." Said the girl "ok do what you got to do." "Hey Mater." "Hey Sally." So now she is talking crap what I have to fix the road thought Lightning. "I am so not taking you to dinner." "That's ok stickers you can take Bessie." said sally.

So I am here fixing this road that will take 5 days and I should be in California right now. I just heard on the radio that chick is there now I got to finish this road now. "His done" shouted Mater as he went in to the hospital to find Doc. "Done it's only been an hour." Said Doc "I am done look I've finished just say thank you and I been on my way." "It looks awful. Said sally "Scarp it of start over." Said Doc. "Look grandpa I am not a bulldozer I am a racer." "O how about you and me have a little race if you win I'll do the road if I win you do the road my way." So yeah I LOST cause of that stupid corner. So I am a day behind and I had to take the road up.

"What was that for?" Asked Lightning "Do you want to stay at the cozy cone or what?" asked Sally "Err" "If you want , you got to be clean cause even here in hill billy hell we have standards." "I don't get it." "Nothing I just thought I'll say thank you for doing a great job, so I thought I'll let you stay with me ,I mean not with me but there but not with me there but there in your own cozy cone and I'll be in my cone and." "Waite waite you're being nice to me." "If you want to stay at the dirty impound that's fine, I understand you criminal types." "No no that's ok the cozy cone." "It's newly refurbish." "Yeah it's like a clever little twisted on a mortal made out of caution cones, which of cause cars try cars try to avoid now were going to stay in them, that's funny." "Figure that out on your own did you, cone number1 if you want." "Wow hey do I spy a little pinstripe tattoo back there." "Oh you saw that o ha ha just going to be going yeah ha ha yeah. She is smoking hot really sexy thought Lightning.

The next morning lightning awoke with a start and fell out of bed as the alarm rang. He when to find the Sheriff he found him but was told to wait at Flo's on his way there he entered Doc's shed and found out that he was the Fabulous Hudson Hornet he ran to tell everyone. "Hey did you know that Doc was the Fabulous Hudson Hornet." Asked Lightning. "Our Doc I haven't seen him drive more than 30 miles per hour." Said Flo. "Yeah he won 3 piston cups." Said Lightning "He did what in his cup?" Sally came up and started to fill Lightning's car up then they went for a drive. They began to race up to wheel well. "Ok you got me up here now where we going?" Asked Lightning "I don't know." Wow, a beautiful place and a beautiful girl I must be a very lucky guy. Thought Lightning. I can't believe my eyes she is stunning try to acted cool you have already embarrassed yourself. He is kinda cute and funny. Thought sally. "So you have told me the story of the town and said you were rice and lived in California." "Yeah so stickers are your parents proud of you." "Well I would say no but there not with us to say, they a banned me Tornado Thunder and Stormy my little brothers and sister and set fire to where we were, look there's a lot to me you don't know and I will tell you just not now." "That's ok we should be getting back."

The next day Lightning had finished the road everyone thought he had gone but he hadn't. he went to every ones shops the last one he came to was Ramone's he got a paint job of his car and Ramone insisted that he do a tattoo for Lightning who screamed like a little girl. When it was done Lightning look at the top of his right arm and there was a big red heart with a lightning bolt going through the heart in the heart said Sally + McQueen forever. Now it was time for sally's surprise all the lights of the town came on and people were dancing in the street. Lizzie took lightning away then mater brought him back to sally .Lightning and sally held hands she put her head on his shoulder and he put his head gently on top of hers. "Is that what I think it is?" Said Flo "I don't know Flo I haven't had the chance to find out hello." Said sally "Not that that." Answered Flo it was the pap and they took lightning back.

The next day was the race it didn't start that well. Lightning was not focused so he was the last to start. Lightning spined out. Then Doc and the others came to his rescue. Lightning was nearly a lap down. Chick gave Lightning a flat tire and Guido change them fast. Lightning was winning he had almost crossed the line when Chick wrecked the king, Lightning went to help him letting Chick win. But Chick got disqualified for cheating they gave Lightning the Piston cup for helping the King and showing that there's more to racing than just winning. Lightning when back to Radiator Springs were he put the town back on the map. He and sally almost kissed but mater interrupted after he told her that he was setting his big racing head quarts there.


	4. Chapter 4 good bye Eugene

**The bound between brothers and sister.**

Chapter 4 good bye Eugene.

"QUICK RIDER!" shouted one of the Stabbington "Into the sand stone caves." Shouted the other brother. "ARRRR FLYNN WATCH OUT!" Shouted a blonde the guards almost sliced his head off. "Thanks Anne" Said Eugene as he reached the caves "No problem baby." "Anne as she passingly kissed him on the lips. "Are you sure this is safe guys?" "Yeah dolly face the can't get over the bridge, Rider you picked a good one there." Said one of the identical twins that was with them. "Leave her alone Stabbington bro number 1." Said Eugene as he and Anne began to walk out hand in hand. "Where are you two going? "Asked Stabbington bro number 2. "Home." Answered Anne "O sly one Rider." Said stabbington bro number 1 as he winked at Eugene. "Grow up we are 16 it's not a crime to tango." And with that they left.

"The next morning Eugene and Anne walked in to the caravan. "Where were you two?" Asked Clair "What's it to you." Said Eugene cockily Clair slapped Eugene a crossed the face. "THE COPS WERE HERE LAST NIGHT! Looking for you two, because they saw you running away from the market with those brothers." Shouted Clair. "We did then we hid in the sand stone caves after that me and Anne slept in the tree house, BECAUSE not of us have a key." "So you tangoed." "That's for us to know and you to never know." Said a cocky Eugene rolling his eyes at her and putting an arm around Anne. "How dare you." Said Clair as she hit Eugene over the head with a baseball bat.

Hours later Eugene woke up in his bed. Sitting beside him was Anne, Sibella and Max. "How are you feeling?" Asked Anne. "Fine my head hurts a little, I feel dizzy and I think I am going to be sick." Said Eugene running to the bathroom. "He feels all that but he is fine. Weirdo." Said Max Sibella glared at him.

The next night Max and Sibella walk in to the boy's bedroom to find Eugene half way out of the window "What's going on?" Asked Sibella. Eugene step back in. "Look kidos I am leaving give this to Anne will ya." Said Eugene handing max a letter "Is that all you leaving." Said Max "There's nothing here for me anymore." "How can you say that there's me and Max." "I know that but I am staying in Germany and you two are going back to England with the rest of them." "You're doing what Lightning did." Said Sibella who was starting to cry. "Yes look Max look after her and yourself would ya please." "I am 12 and she is 9 we can look after ourselves. So just go Flynn Rider." Said Max and with that Eugene left.

The next morning Max gave Anne the letter. "What's this?" asked Anne "Open it and find out it looks like a love letter from that boyfriend of yours." Said Angle. Anne smiled at the thought of Eugene and she opened the letter it read.

Dear Anne,

I am writing to this to tell you something that I haven't got the guts to say in person. The time you read this I will be far away. I have given this a lot of thought and I left last night. There is nothing here for me now,

This isn't easy because I know that lightning did the same last year and everyone hated him. But he did the right thing I don't want you to hate me but it's over. From Flynn Rider.

"What's up Anne?" Asked Angle "He broke up with me in a letter." Said Anne as a tear fell down her check she wiped it away and ripped it up "I am so sorry I felt the same way when Lightning left." "o your secret boyfriend and it's not you who should be apologizing it should be that jerk and he should have told me to my face not in a letter."


	5. Chapter 5 Getting to know you

Sorry that I haven't really said much about the story it's the first time I have got this right and I have to say I am a little disappointed. That I haven't heard any feedback but I am pleased that on deviantART that some of you have checked it out and that one of you is downloading it, so thanks also to potter-granger-mad for the fav .and I am also sorry that this has taken so long but I think most of you will love this chapter. And the next couple of chapters after. Hope you enjoy.

**The bound between brothers and sister**

**Chapter 5 Getting to know you.**

"Thanks for coming everyone, as you all know we are doing a sponsored sleep out, for the save the rainforest and stop HIV foundations." Said Flo. "We have already raised $40,000 thanks to the huge dotation from Lightning". Said Ramone "Well we have one week y'all and then we all will be sleeping out at Willy butte. See y'all next week and don't forget your sleeping bags." Said Flo.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Shouted Sibella. "Hold still and smile while I take your picture." Said nick. "But Nick they will laugh at me because I am an outcast, a pirate and a gypsy." "They won't cause they don't need to know. Now get in to the car." Said nick as soon as Sibella got in to class a young girl her age with brown eyes and brown hair came up to her. "Hi Samantha right, I am Kate remember." "O great a perky brunet yes I do remember." "I like your blonde hair do you want to come and sit with us." "Thanks and yeah ok." "Hey you look a little like Lightning McQueen is you a fan because we all love him." "I don't know if I should take that as a complement or an insult and no I don't like that jerk he is up himself." "O so do you have any brothers or sisters." "Yeah a big brother max you." "Yeah two big brothers and a big sister Jay, PJ and Sally. What's your full name?" "Samantha McQueen it was Fitzherbert but we got skitted for it what's yours." "Kate Carrera."

"Hey nick what you are doing here." "Lucy I am here picking up my daughter Jane and my foster daughter Sam and this is my foster son max." "Hi nice to meet you max this is my son PJ and I am waiting for my daughter Kate." "Nice to meet you and I have meet PJ and school." said Max "O your American, my sons and my oldest daughter are from Sacramento California and Kate is from around here like her dad where about are you and your sister from." "Well I am from Denver Colorado and my sister is from Flimby Maryport." "O so she is Cambrian, why don't you come over next Thursday with nick and your sisters Mr…" "McQueen." "Shall we say five?" "Until then Madame." Said max as he kissed Lucy hand.

Later that night Lucy's phone rang and she was shocked to see calling her. "Hello Sally." Said Lucy "Hi mam can I ask something." Said Sally "Yes dear what it is?" "How do you know if you have found the one?" "You just know why." "I think I am in love with this racer boy called Lightning McQueen." "O another NASCAR racer." "No mam Michael was the cousin of a NASCAR racer and Lightning is 10 times the man Michael will ever be." "Ok whatever you say but if he treats you like Michael did then I'll hunt him down like a dog, I hope he understands that." "Mam we are just friends at the moment." "Why do think you both are in love since I think that is what you are saying." "Mam we have almost kissed god knows how many times. And I can't Waite till the day his lips finally touch mine." "Ok but be careful and keep me up to date." "Ok mam bye." "Bye sally."

1 week later at the Carrera's the McQueen and Johnsons had arrived and were sitting in a huge room around a long table eating. The children Jane, Kate, Sam, PJ and Max were on the right side. The adults Lucy, Nick and scarlet were on the left. "So how old are you boys" asked Scarlet. "12 and two girls are 9 and your daughter is 6." Said Max "Max." "Said Nick. "So how did you meet ma mam Mr Johnson?" "Well we when to high school together and your mam was my best friends girlfriend who was your dad, and well she had a really smart cute sexy best friend and Sam and Max do you know who that was." "How should we know we were born." Said Max "It was Lilly Nimrod." Said Sam. "Yes that's right your frost mam, who you saw die, well your mam met me and told Lilly about me so I asked her out and we went to collage for 2 years and drop out all four of us because it was 1988." Said Nick "mum you were up the duff with jay!" "Yes PJ and Lilly with Max." Everyone look at Max "Not me man." "Daddy have you heard from Lighty and Eugene." "No Jane." "That's it I can't take this," Said Scarlet and storm out the room. "Jane who is Lighty and Eugene." Asked Kate "It's Lightning McQueen was Fitzherbert and Eugene is Flynn rider and Sam is Sam the black heart and Maxie is Black wolf Lightning was also black Lightning, you know Sam and Maxie's big brothers." Said Jane "You lied both of you." Said Kate and PJ together "Yeah well we are orphans, gypsy and pirate vitches which are vampire and witches offspring now come on Sam and Jane we have to go, see you at school." Said Max.

Back in America "All right y'all the campfire is lit everyone sit around, because we are sleeping out you need a sleeping buddy, so buddy up." Said Flo the buddies were Doc and Sheriff, Mater and Red, Luigi and Guido, Sarge, Fillmore and Flo and Ramone. Lizzie stopped at home. "Hey stickers since everyone else has a buddy to sleep with, I was wondering if I could sleep with you?" said Sally Everyone burst out laughing "Wow Sal I didn't know you were in to me if you want to be ma girl just say but SEX I draw a line there." Said Lightning. "OMG Orphan boy I didn't mean it like that." said Sally "ORPHAN!" said everyone "Who's an orphan." Asked Mater. "I am Mater long story short ma da was Dracula ma mam Was Marishka, they abounded me my brothers and my sister and sent fire to where we were, but we were saved by Lorcan who brought us back to my uncle ship, I am a pirate gypsy and a vitch, which is the offspring of a vampire and a witch. And for 5 years of my life I grew up in Bronx then the second 8 years of my life was in Flimby England, where ma sis is from, I left the orphanage when I was 16 because I got the deal of a life time and I could stay there because I had sex with 6 different girls on the same day." "Wow kid really man your life was crap were you the leader of a gang and you were kidding about the whole vitch thing right." Said Fillmore. "Yes and no I am a vitch I can prove it." "Don't I believe you, I trust you, you were black Lightning weren't you leader of black ink and your brothers are Flynn rider and black wolf and your sister is Sam the black heart." "Yes Sally. That's true." "Come here." Said Sally as she flung her arms around Lightning and embraced him. "You's aren't mad." "No Lightning it was in the past you have change now." Said Flo. "Thanks Guys."

"Let's sing." Said Doc. The songs were Rednex Cotton Eye Joe. If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe

I'd been married long time ago

Where did you come from, where did you go?

Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

She's in love with the boy Trisha Yearwood Her daddy say's he ain't worth a lick

When it comes to brains

He got the short end of the stick

But Katie's young and man she just don't care

She'd follow Tommy anywhere

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

And even if they have to run away

She's gonna marry that boy someday

Take me home country road John Denver

Country Roads, take me home

To the place I belong

West Virginia, mountain momma

Take me home, country roads

Billy the kid Billy Dean

I miss Billy the kid

The times that he had, the life that he lived

I guess he must've got caught, his innocence lost

I wonder where he is

I miss Billy the kid

Deep in the heart of Texas.

The stars at night are big and bright

(Clap, clap, clap, clap),

Deep in the heart of Texas.

The prairie sky is wide and high

Get along little doggies

Whoop-ee-ti-yi-o get along little doggies,

It's your misfortune and not of my own.

Whoop-ee-ti-yi-o get along little doggies,

You know that Wyoming will be your new home.

Home on the range

Oh, give me a home where the buffalo roam

And the deer and the antelope play

Where seldom is heard a discouraging word

And the skies are not cloudy all day

Home, home on the range

Where the deer and the antelope play

Where seldom is heard a discouraging word

And the skies are not cloudy all day

And the last song was sung by the girls.

I want to be a cow boy's sweetheart Suzy Bogguss.

I want to be a cowboy's sweetheart

I want to learn to rope and ride

I want to ride o'er the plains and the deserts

Out west of the great divide

I want to hear the coyotes howlin'

While the sun sets in the West

I want to be a cowboy's sweetheart

The life I love the best.

"Time for a ghost story I think Lightning your up." Said Doc "Why me?" "Well you're the new guy." Said Mater "Alright I'll see what I can do. Once long ago in the middle of the woods, stood a tatty old caravan and in the caravan a wicked curly women, her name was Stacy she was in charge of the orphanage were murders and Rapist worked The orphanage was for poor out casted children. Every night she would beat or rape them to death! Until one night there were screams and the workers were never seen again. They say that the ghosts of Stacy and her workers haunt the woods looking for children." Finished Lightning as he snuck up behind Sally and grad her around her waist. She let out a huge scream that deafen everyone. Then they began to laugh.

That night Lightning and Sally laid next to each other. "So did you enjoy the past three days." Asked Lightning." "Yes, it was the first time I have done anything like that, I will never forget how I felt." "That's good." Lightning and Sally drifted in to a deep conversation. A Red race car speed past Sally. "Hey Stickers." "Hey Sal, you getting in?" "Is it really time for that lesson." "Yes I promised that I would teach you how it's really done." Sally got in the divers seat and started the engine. "Now what stickers." "You just drive, as fast as you can." "OK it's making a funny sound." "Yeah Sal put your hand on ma stick." "Err am not that kind of girl." "I said stick not with a D, this ma stick." Said Lightning as he took Sally hand and put it on the stick. "Sorry it just because you're a player." Said Sally as she blushed.

"Ok so that was embarrassing, but the next day went ok, didn't know you do artery." "Well there a lot you don't know about me and believe it or not my granddad which is my mams dad was Robin Hood and Black beard." "Really so you're from a family of criminals." "Yeah explains a lot doesn't it." "Don't talk like that." Sally saw Lightning with a bow and arrow. Lightning took aim and hit a big red dot on a cactus. "Wow stickers where did you learn how to do that." "O hey Sal how much did you see." "Just the one shot." "Ok well my granddad taught me." "Or wow can I try." "Yeah sure." Said Lightning as he handed Sally the bow and arrow "All right here's what you do hold the arrow in your right on the side put the arrow in between the two plastic bits and listen for the click then pull with your right hand up to your ear and aim and then let go with your left hand." "Sally did what she was told but totally missed. "Here like this said Lightning as stood behind Sally and pulled her hand back and then let go. This time it hit the red dot.

"I wasn't that bad was I?" "No not when you got the hang of it, and I saw the huge smile on your face when I help you." "I tried to hide it like when we were horse riding." "Yeah you got mad sword fighting skills." "Thanks." Sally saw Lightning and ran to him he had no top on. "Sorry stickers." Said Sally red in the face "That's ok you want to try." "Ok what is it?" "Sword fighting don't worry we won't kill each other." "Ok so who taught you?" "My uncle and his friend Lorcan." "Ok what do I do?" Just do as I do and always look in your appoints eyes, see the sword can lie but eyes don't." Said Lightning as he and Sally lent in closer to each other. And were about to kiss. "Hey bud." "Hey Mater." Said Sally and Lightning as they jump back.

"Well that was fun with Mater gate crashing." "Yeah Sal but he didn't last night now did he." whispered Lightning. "No he didn't." "Hey Sal come and have a look at this." "What is it?" "Well remember when you said you would love to go horse riding." "Yeah why." "Turn around." "OMG stickers." "Here let me help you up." Lightning help Sally up then got on behind her and took the reins. "Thank you, err I haven't done this before." "Learn back on ma chest and hold on tight." Sally did what she was told as the sand brushed her face. She felt so save whenever she was in her arms. "I wonder if he knows how I feel after what he said to Mater I wish he would hurry up and ask me out. I wouldn't turn down that huge chunk of yummy." Thought Sally. "I must be the luckiest guy in the whole wide world being here with this super sexy girl. Should I ask her out and if yes then when. Who am I kidding we have almost kiss like a hundred times and we only meet last month. Hm hell yeah I am going to ask her out but I need to get something sorted out. And I need to time it right." Thought Lightning. "And we didn't speak for the rest of the way." Said Sally "Yeah its 11:30 already it does feel like it, man where has the time gone." "Its cause you are with yours truly night stickers." "Night Sal."

Yes it's done chapter 5 please let me know what you think it's my first story. What do you's think when is lightning going to ask Sally out and what does he need to sort out. Find out in the next chapter so please review on fanfition and comment on deviantart.


	6. Chapter 6 first date

Here is chapter six. Chapter five has only been on a few days but I am still not hearing your point of view this is my first story so I don't where am going wrong. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you love reading my story just as much as I love writing it. So [please review.

**The bound between brothers and sister.**

Chapter 6 First date.

"So you see bud that's why I am the way am I am today." Said Mater "McQueen are you even listening." "That's nice Mater." Mater was confused until he turn his head were Lightning was looking. "Arr I see your checking out Miss Sally." "What no Mater we are just friends." "Who are you trying to kid." "Is it that obvious?" "Yeah your faces lights up when she enters the room and you get a big grin on your face and it's in your eyes, you also switch off." "Ok well I am going to ask her out today hopefully I have never felt this nervous about asking a girl out before." "Hey guys can I sit with you." "Yeah sure Sally." "So what's going on?" "Well McQueen is going to Ow." Said Mater as Lightning kick him under the table. "OK stickers can you pop in to the cone later I want to run pass some new ideas for wheel well with you." "Ok I'll come after training, o crap I should have been there five minutes ago, I'll see ya's later bye." "Ok bye."

Lightning went to the cone that afternoon. "Hey Sal." "You made it then you look Exhausted." "Yeah I am thanks to Doc who by the way wants me to train all day and night 24/7." "Poor you would you like to come around here and I will show you my ideas." "Yeah ok." Said Lightning. "Ok so I thought we could turn it in to a five star motel. So like we can have tables outside on the cliff. You with me so far." "Yeah looks good what else ya got." "Well I thought we could have the restaurant down stairs were people can watch TV. So there's going to be eight floors. So plenty of rooms, a quiet room, an entertainment room, a mall, lots of workshops, and a shop that sells Lightning McQueen stuff. And lastly a sport, nature, water resorts and a theme park. What do you think." Said Sally. "What do I think did you take a breath?" "Yes." Said Sally giggly "Good and yeah it sounds great love." Said Lightning put his hands up which made Sally giggly. "Any questions." "Yeah just one I was wondering if maybe you would…. maybe like to go out with me some time I mean only if you want." "Like a date." "Yeah if you want." "How about tonight we could go to a drive in movie." "Yeah ok shall we say six?" "Yeah." Lightning turn and left he turned around to see Sally jumping around with her hand in the air and he couldn't help but laugh.

Flo entered the cone to find Sally jumping around shouting yes. "Sally honey." "O hey Flo how long have you been standing there." "Not long what's going on." "Stickers ask me out." "O that's great when you are two going out." "Tonight at six." "Or you will have to tell me all about it." "We will be back by ten." "Honey I came to tell you, me and Ramone won't be in we have to go to my sisters her husband walked out on her and the kids and she has twisted her ankle, the kids aren't helping they think it's her fault." "Of course you must go, how long are you going for?" "A Few weeks top." "Ok I'll tell you all about it when you come back. You never know I might even have a boyfriend." "You have a good time sweetie." "I will." "Bye." "Bye."

It was four and Sally was closing up the cone when something or someone caught her eye. Lightning and Mater went over to see Doc Sally couldn't help but smile. Sally went home and went in to her room and put some music on, open the wardrobe to see what she could wear after an hour of holding things up in fort of a mirror. Sally found what she had been looking for. She put on a long sleeve belly top that sat on the top of arms with a pair of black jeans. She put her hair up in a high hair bubble and left two bits down the side of her face and curled them and brushed her fringe to the side. Then put on some pink lip gloss when the song Lil Mama - Lip Gloss came on and she started to sing and dance around her room.

Back at Lightning's Lightning was getting ready it was easy for him he was listening to My Chemical Romance - "Teenagers". He wore a red shirt over a red t shirt with some black jeans. And up on some my vibe. As he was about to go down stairs his phone rang and was shocked at who it was. "Hey is it Flynn or Eugene." "Funny Light its Flynn now has been since I was like 3." Lightning rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" "Why are you asking so coldly?" "Last time we saw each other you punched me and almost killed me." "O yeah sorry about that hey where do you live?" "What do you care?" "Your ma bro." "Whatever Radiator Springs Arizona." "Ok thanks bye." "Bye."

Sally went down stairs and open the door to find Lightning standing at the door as they saw each other they couldn't help but smile at each other. "Wow you look beautiful." "Thanks you aren't that bad yourself." "Thanks you ready." "Yeah Where are we going." "Well I could tell you but no don't think I will". Sally slap Lightning on the arm. "Ow what was that for." "For not telling me where we are going." "You will soon see, come on get in." they got in to the car a drove off up to wheel well. "So I have to ask were you joking about the whole Dracula's son thing or not?" "No Sal I am really a vitch but tonight is about us now." "Ok so going to tell me what's up." Said Sally as they got out of the car "Nothing just that ass Flynn rider." "Your brother what's he done now?" "Nothing he just called and asked where I lived, it's strange I haven't seen or talked to him for a year." "Maybe he wants to patch things up." "Maybe."

So you going to tell me about your life or not." "You know it in the simple way." "And." "You're a taught cookie, you know that." "So why did your parents abounded you?" "One they wanted to see how strong I was. Two they were trollied and were when we were inside her and made. 3 she was a prostitute, he was a murder." "O God." "What do you expected from a vampirate and gypitch. Which is why I was an alcoholic and a sex addict." "Don't put yourself down." "It's true I almost got kick out of the race school for getting drunk and having one night stands with some slapper." "Wow so what was orphanage like?" "Where do I start?" "You could start with the scar on your face."

"How do you know about that?" "The one that goes throw your eye brow to the corner of your nose." "Yeah you can hardly see it unless you're right in my face." "Stickers how many times have we almost kissed?" "O I forgot about that." "Why was IT REALLY THAT BAD THAT SOME FAMOUSE JERK LIKE YOU ALMOST KISSED SOME ONE LIKE ME!?Why did you ask me out?" "No I ask you out because I think I love you." Said Lightning quietly "So why did you say you forgot?" "Because I didn't succeed, why remember something that almost happened, when you can remember something that did happen." Said Lightning as he closed in to Sally then their lips touched. Lightning almost pulled away but Sally pulled him in for a deeper more passion kiss than planned. "Sorry." Said Sally as she put her forehead on to Lightning's shoulder after 15 minutes. "It's ok not many girl has ever done that but wow." "Shut up, do you know how long I've been wanting to that?" "Yeah I think I do." "So how did you get that scar?"

"Long story but let's just say this is a little something to remember the hell hole I lived in." "What do you mean?" "I am a victim of child abuse." "What!" "Yep I haven't told anyone about my whole past not even Mater, cause the truth is I don't know it all myself." "Go on from the start." "Nothing really happen part from working long hours at the circus being a dare devil. That was my bros and sis job too, Storm had to belly dance, sing and swallow swords that were on fire." "Wow that's really bad." "If you think that's bad you should hear the punishments. Rape even if you didn't do anything, knifed, staved, and tied to a post for weeks without food or water, sometimes months, many of us died before we were five, so if you made it to 14 or to leave you were one of the lucky ones. Some even took drugs to make life seem better." "Oh you poor thing I had no idea." "Well that's the point and this scar was done with a knife for proctoring my siblings, I almost lost my eye." There was a tear in Lightning's eyes painful images flash thought his mind, images he thought he had burned a year ago.

Sally wrapped her arms around Lightning's neck and kissed him on the lips whiles pulling him down towards the ground before pushing back up. "What was that for?" "Did you not like it?" "Yeah but what was it for." "To tell you that's its ok now nothing like that will ever happen again, and we find a way to get your sister and brothers out of there even if it takes the rest of our lives." "We, Ours." "Yeah I thought we were a team and everyone will help." "Thanks team mate." "You're welcome." "So what about your past."

"Do I have to?" "Yes I told you mine, and yours can't be as bad as mine." "No but my dad used to hit my mam and he didn't approve of Michael hicks." "Chick's cousin." "Yeah he started of nice then he got bad." "He didn't rape you did he." "Stickers I'm still a virgin." "Woo, ok that's not what I asked." "Yeah but it does answers your question." "Yeah carry on." "All he did was hit me and made me deliver boxes to people and if I didn't he would break up with me. But that's when I was a rebel, when I used to do street art and street raceing." "I used to do that." For a little bit they just sat there talking about themselves, their families and their hopes and dreams.

"It's getting kind of late stickers." "Yeah I supports so, shame I was having a good time." "Why don't you stay a Flo for a little and you can help me with the dishes." "What, that's a nice way to end a date washing up." "That's right, so you going to take me home or not." "Yeah, because I've got no choice." "No you don't really, now come on." "Coming ma'am" "funny so funny I forgot to laugh." "Well as long as you didn't say ha ha very my names bug's bunny, like ma baby sis." "What's the year gap between you and your sister?" "Eight years why." "You just said ma baby sis." "And she is." "Yeah well my sis Kate is eight years younger than me. She is also Cumbrian, and has a new friend you will be interested in." "Another nine year old, why would I be interested in a nine year old." "Because you already know her and her brother." "How old is her brother." "Twelve he is my twelve year old brother's best friend." "Okay creepy." "Guess what their names are." "Don't know Wednesday and Pugsley." "Funny no Sam and Max McQueen." "Stormy and Thunder, there alive!" "Yep and Kate and Stormy met about the same time as us." "Scary."

"Let me show you around first .So we have the living room, the dinner room thought here then the kitchen, and the secret cupboard which as you can see is under stairs, then the bathroom is at the top of the stairs , then to the left is my room then, the guest room and Flo and Ramones room." "Okay." "But the only room you need to worry about is the kitchen because those dishes won't clean themselves." "Funny if you weren't so smoking hot I would be very upset." "I'll wash, you dry." "Ok why did I just say that?" Lightning and sally had a bubble fight for 20 minutes after they were done. "What's up?" "O nothing just got ten missed calls of the jerk who shares the same DNA as yours truly." "Well are you going to call him back or what?" "No screw him."

"Well I best be going." "No Waite!" Said Sally as she pushed lightning to a chair and sat on him, kissing him passionately, running her hands up and down his chest. "Sal what are you doing?" "I thought that's what you wanted." "It's not want you want so what's going on." "I hate being left on my own in a house at night." "Why." "Because my dad got drunk with Michael and broke in to the house. I was on my own and they attacked me, then they blackmail me to keep my mouth shut or I will never live again." "Sal." "Pulse it's something new to try if you're up to it." Lightning smiled. "You know that it hurts the first time right." "Yeah and your just saying that because you didn't bring any protection." "I did, not that I was expecting to tango with you." "I know because you don't know when you are going to need it."

Sally took Lightning to her room. She layed on her back on the bed and pulled Lightning on top of her. "What are you waiting for?" I asked seductively as my heart pounded in my chest. "Just, Go." He said then started to kiss my neck. I pushed him away and felt his bicep and said "There's not go." With that I took off his shirt to see what I have only seen in my midnight dreams. He looked down on me and scan all of my body, the curves of my famine body. I knew I didn't have the body of some of the girls he has had in his past but I could tell he liked what he saw as we kissed more passionately than ever before, I couldn't help but think that this was going to be a night to remember.

(Last part written from Sally's point of view.)

[Type text]


End file.
